


Any Way You Slice It

by realmSpinner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner
Summary: What was he even doing?  Was he seriously about to approach some stranger and ask him to be his pretend boyfriend for a piece of cake?  A piece of... free, rich, fluffy, creamy, strawberry heaven?Fuck, yes, he was.





	Any Way You Slice It

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [De cualquier manera que lo rebanes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384945) by [YuiMakino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino)



> We've still got Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years to get through and here I am throwing a Valentine's Day fic at you. Enjoy.

Tsukishima hadn't thought much of it when his best friend, Yamaguchi, asked him for help with moving into his new house. It was a big step for the freckled man, co-owning a house with his girlfriend of now two years, Yachi Hitoka, who Yamaguchi had been head-over-heels for as long as Tsukishima could remember. They were almost disgustingly adorable together, but Tsukishima kept that thought to himself.

What Tsukishima came to find out was that the move-in day landed on Valentine's Day. He thought it strange... it seemed more logical to leave Valentine's Day open for a date night. But, apparently, it was the only day that worked into both party's schedules, so they were stuck spending what could be a romantic Valentine's Day moving heavy boxes and debating over what piece of furniture would go where.

It wasn't that Tsukishima had some kind of overly romantic delusions about Valentine's Day. He was well aware that it was a day that targeted couples more than it supported couples. But there was one very, very important thing about Valentine's Day that he couldn't ignore. 

His favorite bakery, Pastry Palace, had a special every Valentine's Day, and on Valentine's Day only. It was a masterpiece. Fluffy, pink sponge cake with a layer of cheesecake so meticulously lined in the center, with freshly cut strawberries and creamy whipped cream on top, covered with stripes of a sweet strawberry jelly sauce. 

Tsukishima didn't want to be dramatic, but he _lived_ for a slice of that cake every year.

Which was exactly why he currently stood in the middle of a bunch of boxes in Yamaguchi's kitchen, staring at his phone in horror. Pastry Palace closed at seven in the evening. It was now five-thirty, and Tsukishima still had to make his way across town and get in the long line that almost always wrapped itself around the block. He had never waited this late to get his cake... what if they ran out?

Mercifully, Yamaguchi offered to drive him. 

“You really are the greatest best friend,” Tsukishima said.

“I'm a little upset that you only admit that when cake is involved,” Yamaguchi laughed.

They made it without incident. Yamaguchi thanked him for the help and Tsukishima held a hand in the air as he pulled away. Next to him, a long line was formed, as expected. The cold bit into his shoulders as he traversed the sidewalk, seeking the end of the line, dipping his hands in his jacket pockets to warm his chilled fingers.

His pockets were empty, save his cell.

His walk slowed as he retracting his hands, reaching behind to pat the back pockets of his jeans. Feeling nothing, he came to a dead stop on the sidewalk.

No way.

Frantically, he began feeling every nook and cranny of his attire.

His wallet... where was his wallet?!

He jerked his head up to squint in the distance. There was the back of Yamaguchi's car, up ahead... and then it was gone, turning a corner.

Tsukishima kind of wanted to cry.

Had his wallet fallen out while they were moving things? Had it fallen out in Yamaguchi's car? Did he take it out at Yamaguchi's house for something? He couldn't remember. All he knew was that he had made it here, and now had no way of purchasing the cake he so craved.

This could not be happening. He'd never missed buying that cake, every year, since the bakery opened.

Disparingly, he looked at the storefront. There, in the huge glass window, was a picture, advertising his strawberry delight. Teasing him. Especially the words in the corner, advertising a free slice to all couples. Another reason it was ridiculously popular on this day.

… free.

You didn't need money for something free!

His bubble of excitement burst as soon as it'd formed. He scoffed at himself. He didn't have a boyfriend, so there was no way to get that free slice of cake. Glaring at the happy couples, completely unaware of his plight, he petulantly wished them ill will.

He felt just a little bad afterwards.

But it was absolutely unfair! He _had_ to have that cake!

His eyes narrowed in on a girl standing alone in the line. 

… right. Not everyone who would visit the bakery today had a significant other. Some people came here to buy a piece of heaven, just like he had. 

Maybe... maybe someone would be willing to play pretend? How would the bakery know?

His eyes lingered on that girl, but his lips remained pulled down in a scowl. She was pretty far up the line... it would be dangerous to proposition her. The people behind her would surely overhear and be angry at his audacity to cut in front of them.

With a new determination urging him, he continued his trek to find the end of the line. He didn't come across it until he'd turned a corner. At the very end, three men had just gotten in line, and Tsukishima could not believe his luck. Two of the men were holding hands, while the third hung beside them, laughing at something that was said. 

A third wheel at the very end of the line. 

It was perfect.

Drawing closer, though, Tsukishima could feel his heartbeat pick up. Anxiety rushed through his veins. 

What was he even doing? Was he seriously about to approach some stranger and ask him to be his pretend boyfriend for a piece of cake? A piece of... free, rich, fluffy, creamy, strawberry heaven?

Fuck, _yes_ , he was.

He closed the distance between himself and the group of three. The couple noticed him first, looking confused, probably because he'd approached from the side instead of getting in the line behind them. Their third wheel turned around last and.

Oh.

He was really cute.

...

But that was neither here, nor there! There was _cake_ to be had!

“Are you single?” Tsukishima blurted out. He didn't realize how embarrassing it sounded until it was already out of his mouth. Of the four of them, he was the tallest. Why did he suddenly feel like he'd shrunken to half his size?

Three different expressions stared back at him. The shortest of them all only appeared mildly taken aback, observing calmly through green eyes. He held hands with a stockier man with wide, golden eyes and an incredibly amused grin taking over his face. 

Third Wheel, as Tsukishima had been calling him, and thinking about it, maybe that was a really rude thing to refer to him as, was blinking rather owlishly, the most taken aback of the three. Of course. He was the one in question.

The silence was painful.

“... he's _totally_ single,” the one with the golden eyes broken the silence, his words laced with laughter. As if snapped out of a trace, Third Wheel whipped his head his friend's way.

“ _Bo_ ,” he snapped, tossing him a glare. The annoyance drained from his face immediately after, turning back to Tsukishima, looking incredibly unsure. Tsukishima couldn't even imagine what he was thinking. He needed to explain himself, immediately, before this guy got the wrong idea.

“I'm really sorry if this seems crazy, but I came all the way here for the strawberry cake, it's my favorite, but I forgot my wallet, and if I can get someone to pose as my boyfriend, I can get the cake for free, because it's free for couples,” Tsukishima explained. He realized how greedy that sounded and hesitantly added, “... I'd share, of course.”

Tsukishima conveniently didn't mention he'd only be willing to share maybe two bites. 

Maybe.

The stranger's eyes seemed to grow wider with every word, glinting beneath the streetlights that had begun to flicker to life as the sun disappeared beneath the horizon. The cold was still trickling across Tsukishima's skin, and he knew it'd only get worse as night set in, but his embarrassment was doing a fairly good job at keeping his cheeks warm. Just when his thoughts verged on retreating, the man in front of him surprised him by pulling up the corners of his lips and laughing loudly. It was a sound that made Tsukishima jump, sudden, piercing, and all-in-all unflattering. It didn't match the guy's good looks at all.

“Oh man, oh man. Okay, that, I can handle,” Third Wheel wheezed. He made a show of wiping at the corner of his eye, though Tsukishima was pretty sure no actual tears existed, and then turned dancing eyes to the couple standing next to him. “You two didn't set this up, did you?”

“I _wish_!” Bokuto exclaimed, walking forward as the line moved up. He turned to his date excitedly. “Unless Keiji did it?”

The calm one, Keiji, apparently, shook his head.

“I have never met this person,” he denied. Tsukishima found Third Wheel's gaze back on his in the next instant.

“Well then. I accept your proposal,” he said, grinning so hard it left crinkles at the edges of his eyes. “Can I know the name of my boyfriend?”

It was weird, hearing some person he didn't know a thing about refer to him as 'boyfriend', but that was the whole purpose of this, Tsukishima figured.

“Tsukishima,” Tsukishima answered, trailing them somewhat awkwardly as the line moved again.

“I'm Kuroo Tetsurou,” Third Wheel introduced. It was not lost on Tsukishima, the fact he'd only given his family name when Kuroo had willingly given a whole name. “This is Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji. I guess we're on a double date, now.”

“Nice to meet you!” Bokuto chimed in happily.

“Only _you_ would find yourself in these situations,” Akaashi drawled, sending a rather exasperated look at Kuroo.

“You're just jealous cute blonds approach me and not you,” Kuroo replied, meeting the shorter man's gaze with a smirk. Tsukishima hid his surprise at being called 'cute'. 

“Hey!” Bokuto squawked. “There's no reason for him to get jealous, 'cause he's got me!”

Bokuto puffed up his chest in defense. The look Akaashi shot him with nothing short of fond. Tsukishima had a hunch the two had been together for a while.

“What I want to know,” Akaashi said, steering the conversation into new territory. “Is, of all people, why ask _this_ one?”

The question was obviously aimed Tsukishima's direction. Tsukishima found amusement in the way Akaashi referred to Kuroo, like he was akin to something found on the bottom of a shoe. He could relate to the dry, teasing humor, and found himself growing minutely more comfortable in the other's presence. 

“Obvious third wheel,” Tsukishima said with a shrug. Kuroo's jaw dropped and Bokuto's laughter bounced off the nearby buildings.

“... I'm not hanging out with you two anymore,” Kuroo pouted.

“Bro, no!” Bokuto replied, though he was still laughing.

“As you can tell, his personality doesn't match his looks, at all,” Akaashi said, continuing to dig it in.

“I can see that,” Tsukishima said, trying to hold in a smile. Akaashi suddenly looked incredibly smug, and it took Tsukishima another beat to realize he'd just made Tsukishima admit that Kuroo was good looking. Maybe he shouldn't be so comfortable about this Akaashi after all.

If Kuroo caught it, he didn't say anything.

“Alright. Let's not turn this into a Kuroo roast,” Kuroo said, tossing them a playful glare before settling his gaze on Tsukishima. “Tell me more about this free cake we're in a relationship for.”

Tsukishima's eyebrows raised.

“... you're not in line for it?” Tsukishima asked. The three shared a look.

“We were actually just out and about and wanted to stop somewhere for a warm drink,” Bokuto explained.

“I'm not very fond of sweet things,” Akaashi added, which Tsukishima immediately took offense to, but chose not to comment on.

“Aren't there... a ton of other places you could get a drink at?” Tsukishima asked, an unspoken 'without a huge line' hanging on the end. It was probably a little judgmental, but Tsukishima was truly curious.

“If a place has this long of a line, it must be good, right?” Kuroo asked with a shrug. “Though now that we know the line is probably for the cake, I hope the drinks aren't terrible.”

“They're not,” Tsukishima said hurriedly. If the trio decided the wait wasn't worth it, he could kiss his precious cake goodbye. “They have good hot chocolate. Lattes, too.”

“I just hope their coffee brew is good,” Akaashi said wistfully. Tsukishima was fairly sure Akaashi was going to get black coffee. The thought was horrifying.

“So, the cake?” Kuroo inquired again.

“It's a sponge cake... with fresh strawberries and a layer of cheesecake in between. Here,” Tsukishima said, stopping his description in favor of getting out his phone. With a few taps of his fingers, he had it up on the screen, and held it up. Kuroo shuffled closer to take a look, their coats brushing, and Tsukishima was oddly aware of the closeness. Kuroo whistled after looking for a bit.

“Looks delicious to me,” Kuroo said. His grin turned impish as he looked up at Tsukishima through his dark lashes. “So what do we tell them? Is this a first Valentine's Day together or a special anniversary?”

Tsukishima shifted, just enough so that their coats were no longer brushing each other, and made his phone screen go black.

“We don't have to tell them anything, other than we're a couple and want the free cake,” Tsukishima answered warily.

“Nope. Uh-uh. Boring,” Kuroo shot down with a shake of his head. “Your boyfriend is a little more extra than that. Maybe we should announce that we're expecting!”

Bokuto's laughter filled the air again, and even Akaashi was snickering. Tsukishima sincerely prayed he was joking, but the scary part was, he fully believed that the man in front of him was not lying when he called himself extra.

“Only if you're _expecting_ people to call you an idiot,” Tsukishima clipped.

“Shots fired,” Kuroo snorted, holding up finger guns. “But also not a nice thing to say to your honeybunch.”

“My 'honeybunch' would know that I'm not nice,” Tsukishima quipped, scrunching his nose at the absurd nickname. Kuroo's smile grew impossibly wider.

“Noted. The boyfriend is a bad boy,” Kuroo said, struggling to hold in laughter as he did something ridiculous with his eyebrows. Tsukishima ignored the warmth in his cheeks in favor of narrowing his eyes Akaashi's way.

“You tried to warn me, didn't you?” Tsukishima asked. Akaashi grinned and shrugged.

“He's a pain in the ass. Which is why he's single,” Akaashi stated.

“Akaashi, _why_ do you hate me?” Kuroo groaned.

“Why are you the way you are?” was the immediate reply. Tsukishima felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“How long have you guys known each other?” Tsukishima asked, purposefully. As amusing as it was to watch Akaashi and Kuroo go back and forth, Tsukishima felt like giving his fake boyfriend a break. It wouldn't do if he actually got angry and left in a huff, after all. He was also genuinely interested; almost all anxiety of approaching strangers had seeped from his shoulders so they could sag comfortably. Bokuto and Kuroo seemed a little more boisterous than he usually liked, but in a way that wasn't bad. Tsukishima found himself contentedly continuing the conversation, throwing in a few small smiles when appropriate. He couldn't help but notice that Kuroo seemed to grow more animated every time he managed to draw a chuckle from the blond.

When they finally rounded the corner, Tsukishima pointed out the large poster advertising the special strawberry cake and immediately shoved his hands back into his pockets, wiggling his chilled fingers. It was completely dark, now, the sun long gone. The sidewalks were only lit by the yellow glow of streetlights above, and Tsukishima was surprised he couldn't see his own breath floating in the air beneath them. Then again, he'd always been a weakling when it came to the cold. In their time slowly moving up in line, Akaashi had become glued to Bokuto's side, surely huddling for warmth. Tsukishima was just a little jealous. He almost wanted to take advantage of this fake dating situation and shuffle closer to Kuroo but... there's no way he'd do that. He had his pride to consider, and he was certain the raven would tease him about it to no end.

Walking through the front doors was paradise. Not only was it pleasantly warm inside, but there was also the incredible smell of coffee and sugar hanging in the air to greet them. Tsukishima breathed deeply, his mouth starting to water at the mere thought of his favorite cake.

His reveling was cut short when Kuroo started shrugging off his jacket next to him... immediately after they'd walked in. No matter how warm it was inside, no one could heat up _that_ quickly.

“ _How_ are you taking off your jacket?” Tsukishima sighed. Kuroo looked over in surprise.

“It's warm in here!” Kuroo replied, bending the fabric over his arm. Without the bulk of the coat, Kuroo seemed slimmer. He wore a maroon t-shirt that wasn't quite skin-tight, but definitely showed that he wasn't a beanpole like Tsukishima. No, there was some definite definition in those shoulders-

Tsukishima forced his gaze to stay upwards.

“Kuroo is a real-life space heater,” Bokuto chimed in.

“I think you mean to say that I'm just that hot,” Kuroo replied, chin tipped high.

“The hottest,” Bokuto said with a wink. They both raised a fist and fistbumped each other as if they'd done it a million times before. Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“Then you won't mind if I use you for this,” Tsukishima said. He untucked a hand from his pocket and laid it on the back of Kuroo's neck. There was mere milliseconds to bask in the heat of his skin before Kuroo yelped and jumped away, his own hand flinging upwards to cover the spot Tsukishima had just touched.

“Are you a literal ice cube?!” Kuroo accused.

“Yes,” Tsukishima replied blandly. Kuroo frowned, considering him for a moment, before retracing his steps.

“Alright, give me your hands,” Kuroo said, holding his own up. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “Come on, honeybunch.”

Now that they were inside, the pet name seemed much too loud. Embarrassed, and stubbornly not looking around to see if anyone was looking at them, Tsukishima held up his hands. Kuroo immediately pressed them together, cupping them in his own and running them back and forth to create friction. Tsukishima tried not to blush, especially when Kuroo leaned in closer to blow on them.

“Alright, I'll survive,” Tsukishima grumbled, wiggling his hands away. Kuroo just grinned at him before looking away.

“Welcome to Pastry Palace! Are you here for the couple's special?” The woman behind the counter greeted as they stood before the cash register.

“We're not. A grande espresso and a grande pumpkin spiced latte for us,” Akaashi ordered, stepping away from Bokuto for the first time in a long time to pull out his wallet.

“What if I wanted something different, Keiji?” Bokuto pouted. Akaashi paused and looked up at him.

“Do you?” Akaashi asked. Bokuto pulled a face, squinting up at the board.

“... nah,” he said with a smile. Akaashi snorted and continued retrieving the pavement. Tsukishima glanced over at some of the taken tables, eyeing the half-finished strawberry cakes. 

“Hey, I'm gonna snatch that table over there. It looks like they're leaving,” Bokuto said, throwing a thumb the table's way.

“Good thinking, Bo,” Kuroo replied. He wasted absolutely no time to stride up to the counter after Akaashi stepped to the side, speaking before the girl could even open her mouth. “Hello! We are definitely here for the couple's special.”

Tsukishima suddenly found an arm wrapped around his waist and tried his best not to seem surprised by it.

“One free piece of Strawberry Dreams comes with the purchase of any drink. What would you like?” The girl asked with a cheery smile. Tsukishima blinked, whipping his head to another advertisement of the cake. In the corner, in white print, it clearly said 'with purchase of a drink'. 

Well, shit. Tsukishima had never gotten it for free before. He didn't notice that little detail.

“You said the hot chocolate was good, right?” Kuroo asked.

“Um. Yes,” Tsukishima said, feeling guilty that Kuroo would have to spend money after all.

“Two grande hot chocolates, then,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima blinked.

“Two grande hot chocolates and a slice of Strawberry Dreams. That will be nine-fifty yen,” the girl spoke. When Kuroo reached for his wallet, Tsukishima laid a hand on his arm.

“You don't have to buy me one,” Tsukishima said, hesitantly. Kuroo flashed him a grin.

“Stop being so stubborn and let me spoil you once in a while,” Kuroo replied, completely in character. 

“... you better be careful about what you say. I'll ask for a lot more than hot chocolate,” Tsukishima said, an amused lit to his tone. 

“I accept that challenge,” Kuroo said with a chuckle, handing the money over.

“I wish _my_ boyfriend would accept that challenge,” the girl behind the counter said wistfully.

“Hear that? Better be nicer to me,” Kuroo taunted, and Tsukishima was once again struck with how good looking this guy was, smirking up at him like that. This whole thing was fake, and Tsukishima knew that, but a treacherous part of him was doing the stupid fluttery thing. 

How long had it been since he'd felt the stupid fluttery thing?

“I'll consider it,” Tsukishima replied, knowing that if he made another comment about not being nice, Kuroo was likely to bring up the 'bad boy' thing again. Please, no.

“This is the thanks I get for being the most amazing boyfriend in the world,” Kuroo sighed dramatically. The girl giggled as she handed back his change and gave him a receipt. Standing there as Kuroo put the change in his wallet, Tsukishima realized that this is where the night should end. He'd only come here for the cake, so it was logical to wait for his order and head to the nearest train station. Sitting at the table with these guys seemed pointless and intrusive.

Tsukishima firmly ignored the disappointment that lingered in his chest. He strode away from the cashier, stopping at the end of the counter where the pick-up was, turning to face Kuroo, who'd followed behind.

“Thank you for doing this. I wish I could pay you for the hot chocolate,” Tsukishima said, leaning against the counter. It was just starting to get a little too hot to keep his coat on, but he didn't make a move to remove it, figuring he'd be back out in the cold sooner than later.

“The hot chocolate wasn't even that much. Don't worry about it,” Kuroo said. He then nodded toward the table. “Bo grabbed a table right over there.”

Tsukishima stayed rooted to his spot.

“I'll just wait for the order and go. I've interrupted you guys enough today,” Tsukishima said with a shake of his head. Kuroo's response was to frown.

“You're not interrupting anything. If anything, you made today pretty exciting,” Kuroo said, the frown turning upside down. “Really wasn't expecting anyone to come up asking if I was single. Most forward opening line I've ever received.”

Tsukishima snorted.

“Not one of my smoothest moments,” Tsukishima admitted.

“Are you usually smooth? I want to see a smooth Tsukishima,” Kuroo grinned. Tsukishima's chest did the stupid fluttery thing _again_. Before he could come up with a response, an employee called an order.

“Grande espresso and grande pumpkin spiced latte!” 

Bokuto hopped up from the table he'd grabbed and made his way over.

“Hey, Bo, help me!” Kuroo exclaimed, once Bokuto was next to them and reaching for his drinks. “Tsukishima is trying to break up with me!”

Bokuto's eyebrows rose. He looked back and forth between Kuroo and Tsukishima, a gleam reaching his eyes.

“Oh no!” Bokuto gasped, looking anguished. “Dude, you can't do that to him! Not on Valentine's Day! Have a heart!”

Tsukishima was growing more panicked with every word. There were some customers in line looking their way. 

“Okay, stop the dramatics!” Tsukishima hissed.

“Seriously, he's trying to leave, right after I bought him a hot chocolate. I feel so used, bro,” Kuroo said with wobbling lips. Tsukishima kind of wanted to smack him.

“What?” Bokuto asked. Despite his earlier acting, he looked genuine. “No way! Hang out with us, Tsukishima-san!”

Really, two versus one wasn't fair, nor was the fact Akaashi was looking over at them curiously. 

“Fine, fine,” Tsukishima gave in, holding up his hands in surrender. It wasn't as if he had anywhere to be, or a good reason to go. He was actually having a good time, but...

“Come on,” Kuroo urged, pinching the coat's fabric on one of Tsukishima's arms and steering him toward the table. That coat ended up settled on the back of the chair that Tsukishima sat down in, one right next to Kuroo. Said raven leaned into Tsukishima's side, straight-lipped and hand held out. “Now let me see your phone.”

“Why?” Tsukishima asked, leaning away. It did little good; Kuroo followed the movement until his upper torso was nearly diagonal. 

“Because there's something I must do.”

“With my phone?”

“Yes,” Kuroo answered. The hand that he'd been holding out retracted, disappearing behind the chair. Tsukishima tensed, thinking, for a moment, that Kuroo was going to wrap his arm around Tsukishima's shoulders. It was at the last moment that he remembered his phone was in his jacket pocket, and then Kuroo was out of his personal bubble, holding his phone with two hands like a prized possession. “Ha!”

Tsukishima didn't have the energy in him to protest. He only managed to narrow his eyes as Kuroo hit buttons, bringing up his contact list. 'New Contact' was selected, and to Tsukishima's horror, Kuroo added a little heart next to where he'd entered his name.

“I'm deleting that as soon as I get my phone back,” Tsukishima claimed.

“Ah, but I'm texting myself right now, so I will have your number. I have no problem reminding you what my number is multiple times a day,” Kuroo assured. Tsukishima had actually been referring to the heart; he'd never even thought of deleting Kuroo's number all-together. Not that he was going to correct the other man.

“Get ready for a bunch of cat memes,” Akaashi commented. Tsukishima huffed.

“Maybe not the worst thing he could send,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo's face lit up.

“You like cats?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima shrugged.

“Better than dogs.”

“Yeees,” Kuroo hissed, looking entirely too pleased. “Another point for Kuroo! Suck it, Yaku!”

Tsukishima raised a brow at the new name, and Bokuto quickly launched into an explanation about a competition between Kuroo and another friend of theirs, Yaku. The explanation was barely finished before a barista called out their order.

“Got it,” Kuroo said, springing up before Tsukishima could. Tsukishima sank back down, staring after him as he walked over to the counter. Belatedly, he realized Kuroo had set his phone down, and he quickly snatched it back, set on erasing the heart before Kuroo got back.

“I hope you're not actually deleting his number,” Bokuto said from across the table. Tsukishima glanced up, finding himself pinned by condemnatory stares. It was actually a little frightening.

“I'm not. He just put a stupid heart by his name,” Tsukishima muttered sheepishly. His company smirked.

“Sure you don't want to keep it there?” Akaashi asked before taking a sip of his God-awful bitter coffee. Tsukishima pointedly looked down at his phone, mashing the 'delete' button a little too aggressively until the heart was gone.

“I gotta say, this looks amazing,” Kuroo said once he came back to the table, setting the drinks and cake on the table. Tsukishima's eyes were immediately drawn to the familiar reds and whites, his mouth watering. Finally. He quickly snagged a fork and sank it into a corner of the cake. It was enough of a sin to see how easily the metal sank into it, like a cloud. 

“Because it _is_ amazing,” Tsukishima asserted, sure of himself before the cake even touched his tongue. Flavor burst into his mouth and he closed his eyes in contentment. Running late, forgetting his wallet, standing in the cold, all of it was worth it.

“The moment of truth,” Kuroo said dramatically, cutting off a piece from the other side. Tsukishima opened his eyes to zero in on how big of a piece Kuroo was taking, not even the slightest bit ashamed. This was not something he was going to easily share.

Still, he found himself following the piece like a hawk, until it disappeared between Kuroo's lips, oddly compelled to see the other's reaction. He was vaguely aware of Bokuto doing some sort of drum roll against the table. Slowly, Kuroo chewed, his eyebrows furrowed as if concentrating on a hard mathematics problem. His throat bobbed as he swallowed and a tongue darted out to lick his lips.

“... eh,” Kuroo eventually said with a shrug. Tsukishima knew he must have looked offended, because when Kuroo's eyes met his own, the raven started laughing. “I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I like it. A lot.”

Oh.

It was hard to believe he was ever cold, with how warm he felt at that moment. Tsukishima turned away from Kuroo's cordial expression, eager to eat another bite. Maybe it would smush all the butterflies in his stomach.

Then Kuroo went for one of the sliced strawberries.

“That's the only one you get,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo paused, mouth open and strawberry inches away from his lips.

“What? How stingy,” Kuroo griped.

“They're my favorite.”

“Thought the whole cake was your favorite.”

“Good point. You only get one more bite of the cake, too.”

“Excuse me? Who bought you this hot chocolate? Who's your world-class boyfriend?”

“As you said earlier, the hot chocolate wasn't much. And a world-class boyfriend would let me have my cake,” Tsukishima bantered, a grin tugging at his lips. Kuroo's eyes flashed, and they suddenly zipped somewhere behind Tsukishima.

“Hey look!” Kuroo exclaimed. Tsukishima, taken aback, turned to see... nothing. He immediately knew he'd been duped, and whipped his head back to Kuroo, only to see a second slice of strawberry speared on his fork.

“Asshole,” Tsukishima hissed. Kuroo looked overly angelic, placing a hand on his chest.

“Well, I never. I was merely getting a bite ready for you,” Kuroo sighed, holding the fork close to Tsukishima's face, as if to feed it to him. Tsukishima was certain he was full of shit, and the playfulness in his eyes was so clear to see. He wasn't expecting Tsukishima to take it.

Tsukishima had to show him up.

“You're so _nice_ ,” Tsukishima said sarcastically. Then, he leaned forward and closed his mouth around the offered fork, looking right into Kuroo's eyes with a smug sense of satisfaction, one that only grew as Kuroo's grin was knocked off-kilter. The strawberry was devastatingly sweet against his tongue, its juice as red as the blush that trickled across Kuroo's cheeks.

… what?

Oh God, Kuroo was actually _blushing_. It made Tsukishima instantly aware of exactly what he'd just done, and a quick glance at the other side of the table made Tsukishima want to sink to the floor. Not only did Bokuto and Akaashi witness that, but they were in a public place. Who knew how many people saw Tsukishima let someone feed him-

Tsukishima took a gulp of his hot chocolate, wincing when it scalded the roof of his mouth.

“... one more bite,” Tsukishima said, trying to shake off the awkwardness.

“... right,” Kuroo replied. He cleared his throat quietly. “... I'm taking a big one.”

Tsukishima didn't fight it.

Though it was humiliating to have them witness such a thing, Bokuto and Akaashi quickly took over the conversation, and Tsukishima was grateful to them for it. By the time the baristas announced it was closing time, they'd fallen back into a sense of normalcy, even if Tsukishima was having a difficult time getting the image of a blushing Kuroo out of his head.

'Double date', was what Kuroo had referred to this as earlier.

It kind of felt like one.

Tsukishima kind of wanted it to be one.

Crazy.

They ended up walking to the train station together. If Tsukishima huddled a little too close to Kuroo, it was purely for warmth.

“You going north or south?” Bokuto asked as they stepped up onto the platform. It was fairly quiet, minus a baby crying down the way, only a few people milling about here and there.

“South,” Tsukishima answered.

“Aw, we go north,” Bokuto pouted. Tsukishima could admit to himself that he was disappointed, too.

“Well, while we wait for our trains... let me get your numbers, too?” Tsukishima prompted, getting his cell phone out. The smiles he received proved it to be the right decision. “And it's Tsukishima Kei.”

Kuroo hurriedly got his own phone out to make the correction. 

They stayed huddled close, making meaningless, light chatter. Tsukishima glanced over at Bokuto and Akaashi as they leaned close to whisper something, hearing the sound of a train approaching. The north-bound train was coming first.

Tsukishima shifted his weight from one foot to the other, feeling restless. There was something caught on the tip of his tongue, something he felt daring enough to say, if only he could control the nerves wracking his body. Kuroo was still standing next to him, so close but so far. A boyfriend, but a fake one. A date, but a pretend one. A Valentine's Day outing, completely on accident.

Fuck it. He had all the leeway in the world to sweep it under the rug, to play it off as a joke that would blend right in with the rest of this comical situation.

“You're slacking,” Tsukishima mumbled, his lips a stark contrast to his warm breath. Kuroo stirred minutely next to him.

“Hm?” Kuroo hummed. Tsukishima's fingers fumbled against the lining in his pockets, eyes staring at the train tracks, ears listening as the train drew closer.

“... shouldn't a world-class boyfriend give a good-night kiss?” Tsukishima muttered again. He didn't know if the volume of his words was because he didn't want Bokuto and Akaashi to overhear or if the embarrassment behind them was weighing them down. Either way, the train was pulling into the station, loud and disruptive, and Tsukishima strained to hear an answer.

“... I'll really do it,” Kuroo replied, strong enough to be heard over the train and to force Tsukishima's heart into overdrive, simultaneously. His lips quirked upwards.

“... that's the point,” Tsukishima said with a short, breathless laugh. The train came to a stop in front of them, its doors opening.

“Well then!” Kuroo said. Tsukishima finally had enough courage to face him, struck by the wide smile aimed his way. He wasn't prepared for a hand to encircle his arm, dragging his hand out of his coat pocket, but he let it happen without question. Kuroo's hand fit into his own, and Tsukishima determined that Bokuto was right. Kuroo did seem abnormally warm for having been walking in this cold for as long as they had. But that was neither here, nor there when Kuroo raised his hand and laid a kiss against his knuckles. “Until next time, honeybunch.”

Tsukishima would _have_ to have him think of a new pet name. 

For now, though, it was incredibly charming, against Tsukishima's better judgment.

As the train left the station, he pulled his phone back out and retyped the heart next to Kuroo's name.

**Author's Note:**

> Always listen to the stupid fluttery thing.


End file.
